


Knight and Bishop

by skyefinal



Series: SouMako Week '14 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: AU, M/M, Makoto is Badass, Maplestory - Freeform, Sousuke in Armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyefinal/pseuds/skyefinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto as a bishop and Sousuke as a dragon knight. I just really liked Maplestory before Big Bang.</p><p>Day 2 for SouMako Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight and Bishop

It was quite well-known around Victoria Island of a wandering pair that never stayed in a town for long. 

It wasn’t uncommon to find pairs across the land filled of monsters and magic, safety in numbers and all that, but what made this pair interesting was that they never told their names to anyone and they weren’t registered in any records at towns. There was no date of when they started their training nor when their succession of Class was.

Normally, once a job was completed one would boast their name in hopes of rising to fame like Grendel the Wise, Dances with Balrog, Athena Pierce, and Dark Lord. But these two never did, they simply smiled and left no traces of their arrival and only the whispers of town folk was evidence that the two existed.

They talked of a tall, gentle-looking man with a shade of olive-green in his brown hair that healed all injuries and a stern, stoic-looking man with hair the deepest shade of raven that carried a dangerous and powerful lance decorated with dragons.

One of the most famous tales of the two was when a pack of Jr. Balrog ventured out of the Forbidden Altar and attacked Sleepywood. It would’ve taken at least a full party of six to stop the rampage, but it took only the  _two_  of them.

When the Jr. Balrogs dropped black thunder down in the town, the townspeople were in a panic, running away from the confident monsters and knocking others down.

A sudden ferocious draconic roar stopped monsters and humans. It stunned the monsters because the dragon knight skill activated its effect on them but stilled human movements because they have never heard such a yell before.

Moving almost too fast to see, a man in obsidian and dark purple armour rushed forward and struck a Jr. Balrog down.

"Quickly!" Another man strode up to the townspeople, one hand motioning the people to escape and the other holding a staff, some of the light peeking through the trees caused the jade stone embedded on top to flash green fire in people’s eyes.   

The mage’s eyes harden and he raised his staff up with both his hands. A bright light enveloped his staff and as he pulled back one hand, a ray of light followed, acting as an arrow. The townspeople watched in awe as his sceptre transformed into a bow and the mage took his aim and fired. 

“ _Angel Ray.”_

The arrow infused with holy power tore through the devil monster that was about to rip into the armoured man. He turned around and gave a smirk in thanks before twirling his lance above his head, grinning in what looked liked to be glee. He readied his lance behind him.

“ _Dark Impale.”_

He thrusted his lance forward and the dark energy released onto the monsters, they howled in pain and dropped to the ground. The dragon knight jumped backwards and secured his lance on the holster on his back.

"W-why aren’t you finishing them off?"

Sharp teal-eyes glanced backwards in boredom causing the civilian who asked his question to flinch. The knight crossed his arms and sighed.

"Holy magic works better than my skills."

 Because the townspeople were staring at the knight, they didn’t realize the bishop was softly glowing, gathering power to finish off the monsters. The bishop’s eyes snapped open revealing bright green eyes that had a touch of gold in them. He raised his staff above his head and spoke in a tone of finality.

 _"Genesis._ ”

—-

"Sousuke wait up!" Makoto held up his robes as he tried to navigate his way through the tree roots.

"This is why I told you to ditch the robes back at the last town."

"We couldn’t! The town was heavily damaged by the Jr. Balrogs." Makoto whined, nearly tripping. "Also, you try finding pants for a mage! This robe has +20 DEF against monsters  _and_ +35 INT!”

Sousuke sighed and held out a hand to Makoto, clicking his tongue in fake annoyance when the other laughed and clung on to it.

"Why, thank you my knight."

"Ugh, you said you would drop that."

"And miss a chance to tease you? Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Flame Orb causes much more damage...but man I miss my Flame Arrow.


End file.
